


Believe the Rumours

by Yeoyou



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, mini ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou
Summary: A certain detective is frustrated that the rumours aren't true. [mini-"spur of the moment"-ficlet]





	Believe the Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> There were no betas or many second thoughts involved so if I missed any spelling mistakes, I'd be grateful for pointers :)

The rumours were there, had been there almost from the very moment he’d found this handful of a woman at his crime scene. Naturally there were rumours where notoriously flirty high society dames and hard-boiled detectives clashed – never mind that “hard-boiled” wasn’t exactly an epithet he’d choose for himself. Besides, Phryne oozed sex like other people pimples. The bugger of it was that that was all they were. Rumours. Not based on fact. Not even the teeniest bit. Not even after plunging into the ocean together, being snowed in and repeatedly facing danger head-on side by side. It was maddening.

  
But of course that was one thing Phryne was really good at – amongst all the other things she was frustratingly good at – driving him bonkers. The only satisfaction he got out of the whole mess was that he could say with some claim to truthfulness that his vanishing sanity had yet to make itself overtly obvious. Well, more obvious. There had been the whole kiss thing. And the sickening sight of blood on a wheel that had turned his stomach all topsy-turvy. And not in the good way. That had happened listening to her shrieks of delight while clutching the railing and being glad that he’d left his hat behind.

  
He had never paid much heed to gossip and rumours unless it was important for a case. Then, of course, they were a goldmine – albeit with various dead ends and surprising turns. No, he was only interested in that kind of talk if it led him to the truth. Otherwise, they could cause quite some trouble. As he was only too aware. “Don’t believe the rumours” was easier said though if you didn’t want to believe in them anyway. If, however, hypothetically speaking, rumours got around that you were having a steamy affair with a beautiful woman – wouldn’t you want them to be true?


End file.
